


Delicious

by triumphchime



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphchime/pseuds/triumphchime
Summary: Coming home after a long day at surgery John finds Sherlock's remarkably beautiful ass bent over his microscope. He goes from entirely soft to rock hard in less than a second.





	Delicious

"Fuck, Christ, Sherlock, the things I want to do to you." He growls, thrusting his clothed cock against the plush globes, his large throbbing meat iron-hard enough to pry apart the twin mounds in their bold haste to get to his ultimate prize, Sherlock's pink lush hole.  

 

**** 

Hours later .....

 

 

"Please," Sherlock begs, voice high and desperate, his breaths shallow and wet sounding. 

John doesn't reply, letting his dark lust-black eyes rake across Sherlock's sex-blushed body, beautifully splayed out before him on the kitchen counter, hands white-knuckled, gripping John's muscled biceps.

He looks delicious.   
   
"Please John."   
   
The way he begs is entirely mouthwatering, so pretty when he's desperate to come. Right on the edge, nearly tilting past it, yet John ensures he doesn't topple over until he's ready. 

He loves teasing Sherlock this way, keeping him right on the edge for _hours_ , taking him closer until he's a panting, incoherent mess.   
   
John drives his cock back into Sherlock, slow but deep. So deep. Teasingly. He watches with unashamed greed as his hard thick dick stretches Sherlock's pink, puffy hold open obscenely wide. Feels Sherlock quiver and quake under his every touch. 

Another tear springs up in the corner of Sherlock's pale blue orbs and joins the others in the sweet spring that trickles down his pink-over-pale cheek. He's so out of it, trapped on that plane of existence beyond pleasure, beyond pain, that he can't even beg with words anymore. Sherlock simply keens, his hands suddenly reaching out to dig into the thick muscles of John's chest, his legs trembling from over-taxed exhaustion where they're being hoisted over John's broad shoulders. 

John abruptly juts upward violently on the next thrust, slamming into Sherlock's prostate. Sherlock's eyes bolt open and he arches forward, wet mouth agape but no sound escaping. John quite likes the look of that.   
   
Over and over, he grinds the massive head of his cock into Sherlock's already abused prostate. Sherlock writhing and crying out on each vicious attack.   
   
Until finally, finally, he ceases momentarily, leans in, laps at Sherlock's plush, full bottom lip, then whispers harshly beside his ear, "You can come now, Sherlock. Come for me."   
   
John gives one final violent shove right against Sherlock's sensitive nerves and with that Sherlock comes, doing it with a wail of relief, clenching his tight little ass again and again against the huge intrusion still buried deep up inside his body.   
   
John doesn't even wait until he's stopped shivering with his aftershocks to yank out his cock with a loud popping sound and manhandles Sherlock so that his curly head is hanging over the edge of the counter, that soft, delectably ripe mouth facing outward.   
   
Then John does what he does best - he uses Sherlock. Uses his face, feeding his cock in and out of Sherlock's throat, which flutters tightly and wetly and delectably around his throbbing hard length. Uses his ever-willing toy to satisfy his aching carnal needs.   
   
He can't quite yet fit half of himself inside without Sherlock passing out but he decides to go for broke today, battering deeper and deeper down Sherlock's abused throat. Until finally with a deep guttural groan he judders his load of searing thick come deep into Sherlock's esophagus.   
   
_Bliss._  
   
He stays there, his soft cock still stretching Sherlock so much he can't breath, until the pale boy's face nearly turns purple and he pulls out.   
   
He hoists Sherlock up into a proper sitting position, hooks his arm around Sherlock's trim waist and kisses him slowly, passionately, deeply.   
   
"Ah, ah, ah." Sherlock small mewls and sobs are captured by John's hot greedy mouth.  
   
When he pulls away he gently combs Sherlock's curls away from his eyes and smirks.   
   
"Have I ever told you how beautifully delicious you are, my love?"   
   
Sherlock giggles, his ringlets bouncing about as he nods.   
   
"Every day, my John. Every day."


End file.
